


Metro Marina

by SplattifyingAgent2



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Frustration, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, sex to relieve tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplattifyingAgent2/pseuds/SplattifyingAgent2
Summary: Agent 8's having a truly awful time down in Deepsea Metro. Marina decides to lend him a helping hand.





	Metro Marina

**Author's Note:**

> BEHOLD THE FIRST STRAIGHT MARINA STORY ON THE INTERNET.
> 
> Whether or not this'll get ripped to shreds remains to be seen, but I do think this is one of the better Splatoon stories I've written. I hope you enjoy!

Agent 8 pounded one fist against the wall of the train, growling under his breath. _Again_ , he thought. He failed  _again_. How did this keep happening?!

He would've loved nothing more than to pound whatever luckless creature he came across next into a pulp, but that would help nothing. The little voice of reason in his head still had some say in his decisions, unfortunately.

Nothing for it but to try again. He let out a harsh breath, and stomped back to the turnstile, flashing his CQ card at the scanner. He crouched, waiting for the doors to open, but it didn't happen.

He frowned, looking back at the scanner. It flashed red, and he showed the CQ card again.

This time, there was a harsh buzzing noise. The screen flashed the words 'INSUFFICIENT POINTS.'

"You have got to be fucking  _kidding me_!" he snarled. He drew back one fist, and slammed it against the screen. Predictably, nothing happened but a bruise.

The mellow voice of C.Q. Cumber came from behind him. "Those cost quite a bit to repair, you know."

Agent 8 whirled around and shot a glare at the little conductor. "Don't even get me started on you!"

C.Q. looked back at him – or, he guessed that that's what he was doing. Agent 8 couldn't really tell whether or not C.Q. actually had eyes. Either way, they traded looks for a few moments before Agent 8 gave up with an angry sigh, and stepped back into the train.

"Did you two catch that?" he grumbled into his headset.

"Loud and clear!" came Pearl's voice.

Agent 8 sighed. "You know what to do."

"I'm on it! You just sit tight, Agent 8!"

With that, the mic went quiet. A bit too quiet.

"Marina?"

He heard a bit of rustling, and then her voice. "Agent 8?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

There was a moment of hesitation. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth. "These damn tests are just pissing me off."

Another hesitation. "Um… can I make a suggestion?"

Part of him didn't want to bother listening, but that part didn't win out. "Go ahead."

"Maybe you should take a break."

Huh? What the hell?

No way was that right. He forced out a chuckle. "Good one."

Silence.

"C'mon, Marina, that better have been a joke," he growled.

"I'm  _worried_  about you, Agent 8," she pleaded. "You've been at it for days. If you would just stop for a bit-"

"I  _can't_!" Agent 8 shouted. "I can't stop! You have to understand that, Marina! I need to get out of here!"

"Eight, if you just listen to-"

He ripped off the headset and threw it across the train car. As he did, he looked around.

All of the other riders were staring at him. The only audible sound was the tinny noise of the headset; presumably, Marina was still talking through it.

He glared at the other passengers before pulling out his CQ-80. He selected the Central Station, and fumed in silence as the train started rolling.

To his eternal surprise, the ride didn't take that long, and the doors opened. Agent 8 stared at the doors for a moment, unmoving. After a moment of deliberation, he stooped to grab the headset and left the train. No one followed him.

He took a deep breath when he got outside, hands clenched into fists. He looked over to his left. One of the thangs was sitting there.

One thang, he thought. One measly, pathetic little thang. And how long had that alone taken him? Days? He didn't know. It was impossible to keep track of time down here. All he knew was that he'd been at it for a while.

He could still hear the tinny little sound from the headset, and put it back on his head.

"…don't think he can hear me," he heard Marina say.

"He's acting like a total jerk, Mar," Pearl replied. "I don't care how frustrated he is, it's no excuse!"

"But what would you have me do then, Pearl? We can't just leave him."

Pearl made an angry little noise. "I dunno, but we have to do  _something_  about him! He's become completely insufferable, Marina! Couldn't you talk to him?"

"Me?" Marina asked. "Why me?"

"He likes you," Pearl reasoned. "If you talked to him, he'd do something."

"But… what would I say, Pearlie? Do you want me to walk up to him and just say 'can you stop being so rude?'"

"Something, I dunno!" Pearl replied. "But he needs to learn how to control himself! It's unhealthy for everyone involved!"

He couldn't stop himself at that. "Oh, do I now?"

Predictably, he heard nothing.

"I know you two are still there," he snarled. "Keep going, keep going. I'd love to hear more about my irrational frustration. I mean, it's not like I'm trapped in some subway, constantly fighting for my life to try and get out of this fucking dump."

He could admit in his head that they had a bit of a point, but so did he. Agent 8 had no intention of backing down.

"Eight, please, listen-" Marina started. He cut her off.

"If you two aren't going to help me, then you might as well get off the fucking channel!" he barked. "I don't need all this shit, you two! What I need is to get out of here! If you won't help me with that, then just leave! Get off your fucking mountain, go back to your perfect little lives, and go ahead and forget about me! I don't need this!"

There was silence for a long moment. Agent 8's hearts pounded.

"That's what I thought," he said. "Sort yourselves out. I'm going back for some more tests."

He clicked the headset off and went back into the train. He tossed it onto a seat, pulled up his CQ-80, and picked out another mission.

{asterisks}

"Agent 8? Agent 8?!" Marina asked urgently.

There was nothing but radio silence. She flicked off the walkie-talkie and carelessly tossed it behind her, frustrated.

"Why?!" she cried. "Why won't he listen to us?!"

Pearl watched her, and rubbed her back gently. Marina sniffled a bit.

"Go ahead," Marina said miserably. "Say it."

"Mar, I'm not gonna-"

"Say it!"

Pearl hesitated for a second. "I told you so."

Marina sniffled again, and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "I just want to help him…"

"I know," Pearl replied quietly. "What should we do?"

They were silent for a long time. Pearl could see the gears turning in Marina's head, but said nothing, out of courtesy.

"I might have an idea," she eventually said. "But we have to wait a bit. And he won't be happy with it. We… we need to make him stop for a while."

Pearl nodded in agreement as Marina outlined her idea.

{asterisks}

He took the glob of ink right in his chest, and barely had time for a word before his body exploded in pale green ink.

Instantly, he was transported back to the train. He fumed in silence, berating himself in his head, and waited for the inevitable words.

They didn't come. Weird.

He waited a little longer, but there was nothing. Finally, he turned on his microphone. "Are you two there?"

He could hear some shuffling around, and faint whispers.

"Pearl? Marina? I can hear you."

The noises continued for a moment longer before he heard Marina's voice. "Agent 8?"

"What's happening over there?"

"N-nothing," she replied. "So, um… what's happening on your end?"

He furrowed his brow. Shouldn't she already have known that?

Whatever. "I failed again," he grumbled. "Can I get another loan?"

More hesitation, and a bit more shuffling around. There was no answer for a second, but he could hear heated whispering.

"Hello?" he asked gruffly. "Pearl, can I get another loan?"

He heard a gulp, and then Marina's voice again. "Agent 8, I'm c-cutting you off."

What?

Fucking  _what_?!

He flared up in anger. "Cutting me off? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"You aren't attempting a-any more tests for now," she told him nervously. "Pearl and I talked, and… y-you need a break. So… we aren't giving you another loan until you rest."

Agent 8 was already frustrated from the most recent test, but this was his boiling point. "Are you fucking serious?! How can you make me stop like this?! HAVE EITHER OF YOU  _EVER_  CONSIDERED WHAT THIS IS LIKE FOR ME?!"

There was another moment of silence, and then a click. After that, he could hear something that sounded suspiciously like a dial tone.

Agent 8 wanted to be frustrated. He wanted to be angry beyond belief, and he would've loved to be absolutely  _livid_  with the two of them. But…

He was tired. He had no idea what caused it, but Agent 8 was absolutely exhausted. Definitely way too tired to be angry.

Suddenly, that rest wasn't sounding too bad. He plodded back into the train car and flopped down into a seat.

 _Just a short nap_ … he thought.

He nodded off within a few moments.

{asterisks}

Marina took several deep breaths, and kept glancing at the time. After five minutes passed, she picked up the walkie-talkie again. "Agent 8?" she asked in a small voice.

She could hear gentle breathing and little else. Occasionally, there was also a quiet hum. She sighed in relief, and quietly whispered "sweet dreams" before breaking the connection again.

Pearl was pacing. "I don't know what I should be thinking about all this."

"What do you mean?"

The Inkling stopped for a moment to think. "He's… he's just so  _angry_ , Marina. All the time. If he's gonna get outta there, he needs some real help. I can't stand the way he talks to everyone."

Marina thought in turn. "I know… but how can we…"

There was silence for a while. Pearl watched the DJ, who clearly had something on her mind, before she stood up, shutting her laptop and putting it in a bag.

"Where are you going?" Pearl asked.

"I'm going down to the metro," she said, not stopping. "I need to see him in person."

Pearl's eyes widened. "You what?!"

Marina looked up. "Agent 8 needs someone close to him, Pearlie. He needs real help from someone close by, and I… I can't give that to him from a mountain, over a radio."

Pearl rushed over and grabbed her arm. "Nonono, you can't go! Don't go, Marina! How would you ever get out? You're… Please, Marina, you're my best friend… don't leave…"

The Octoling looked at Pearl's face. Her eyes were wide, her expression scared. It was the most vulnerable that Marina had ever seen her. "Don't worry about me, Pearlie," she said with a gentle smile. She leaned down a bit so their faces were level. "I have a plan to leave when I have to, alright? I can't take him with me, but… I can leave when I need to. I'll be fine."

They locked eyes for a moment, and Pearl gave her a tight hug. "Please stay safe," she whispered.

Marina returned it, and stood up. "Trust me, Pearlie, I'll come back once I can. Make sure you keep the walkie-talkie handy, alright?"

Pearl nodded, and Marina left, Super Jumping into the distance. The little Inkling watched her leave.

{asterisks}

Agent 8 woke up, feeling unusually refreshed. He stretched and looked around. The train car was mostly empty.

He yawned, shaking the remainder of sleep out of his eyes, and pulled out his CQ-80. Time to get a start on the day.

"Wait a minute," said a deep, assuring voice.

He looked over at Iso Padre, who was staring in his direction. "What's going on?"

"You've got a visitor."

Agent 8 furrowed his brow, and looked around at the otherwise empty train.

"She's waiting for you at the Central Station," Iso clarified.

At that, he picked the station. "Thanks, Padre."

The isopod tilted one hand in a little salute as the train sped through the tunnels.

As usual, it took no more than a few minutes for the train to arrive at its destination. He used those minutes to think – how the hell could he have a visitor down here? And a girl, no less. Weird.

He shrugged. Whatever. It would be good to have someone else to talk to.

He stepped out of the train and looked around the station. It looked the same as usual, but, as Iso said, there was a girl there. She turned around when Agent 8 stepped out.

It was an Octoling, but luckily for him, not one of the sanitized Octolings that he'd seen so far. She had deep black tentacles with teal-coloured tips, complimented by her dark skin. She wore a white headband with a white crop top, a pair of jeans that were a bit too low, and a silver necklace of some sort. A bag was slung over one shoulder. She watched him, her expression blank.

Despite the lack of sanitization, he still felt a bit wary, so he approached slowly. "Uh… hi. I'm Agent 8… I heard you're here for me, so…"

She hesitated for a moment. "Do you know who I am?"

He studied her, thinking. The voice sounded a bit familiar, but he wasn't sure otherwise. "I mean… I know you're an Octoling," he said lamely. "And that you're… pretty. That's about it."

She frowned. He frowned back. "Look, I don't mean to offend you or anything, but… I kinda lost my memories. If I knew you… well, I don't anymore. I'm sorry."

She stared at him for a second longer before stepping closer to him. "It's good to finally meet you, Agent 8. I'm Marina."

His eyes widened, and his mouth opened and closed a few times. The words he'd yelled into his headset in the hours before flashed through his mind. "You're… You're… ah…" He took a step backward.

"Surprised?" she asked.

"I… didn't…" he stammered. He shook his head to clear his mind. "I thought… I thought you were an Inkling…"

"Pearl is," Marina said without a hint of inflection.

"Well, I, um…"

She took another step closer to him. "I know what you're thinking."

He looked back to her face, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "You do?"

Her expression turned stony. "I  _do_  know what it's like for you, Agent 8," she whispered. She got in his face as her voice took on a more angry tone. "I know exactly what this feels like for you. I know just how frustrating it is to know where you're going, know how to get there, and be totally unable to make it. I  _was_  that person."

Agent 8's eyes were wide.

"But that does  _not_  give you the right to talk to either me or Pearl the way you did. Do you know what you are, Agent 8?"

He gulped, and shook his head.

"You're a child. You are a stubborn, lost child striking out at your surroundings because you're frustrated, and  _I get it_." She put her hands on his shoulders. "But you've got it all wrong.  _Please_ , Eight, just let us help you."

Her voice was shaking, and it finally broke during the last sentence. Tears gently rolled down her cheeks, and she pulled him into a tight hug.

Agent 8's eyes were still wide; today was full of surprises. It took him some time of feeling her close to him, listening to her quiet breathing and feeling her warm body against his, but he eventually returned the embrace. He caught a faint whiff of something – something Marina was wearing, probably. It was very sweet, like her.

When they pulled away, Agent 8 kept watching her. "M… Marina, I…"

She put one finger over his lips. "I know. I can help you from here, but… please, Agent 8, I know your heart is in the right place, but you need to learn to act like it."

He nodded, looking away and blushing in embarrassment. "I… thank you, Marina."

She smiled, and led him back into the train. "So where are you off to next?"

He pulled up his CQ-80 and showed it to Marina. "I was thinking the next one should be around here…"

{asterisks}

The time passed a bit more easily now that Marina was here in person, but Agent 8 didn't feel any less frustrated; he just got a bit better at controlling it.

Like today, for instance. Those fucking 8-Balls would be the death of him. He barely passed the test in the end, and returned to the metro battered, bruised, and half-covered in ink.

Marina looked up from her laptop when he stepped back into the train car, eyes wide. He didn't exactly look pretty. "Agent 8? Are you alright?"

"What's it look like?" he spat before he could catch himself. He stopped, shut his eyes, and sat next to her with a deep breath. "I'm fine."

He pulled out his CQ-80 again, but Marina gently pushed his hand back down. His gaze shot to her, eyes blazing.

She returned it, gentle but firm. "You're hurt, Agent 8. Rest for now. You won't get anywhere in this condition."

His nostrils flared, but he took a breath. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth.

"I think that's why you kept needing more loans," she continued. "I appreciate how determined you are to leave, but pushing yourself like this won't get you anywhere."

He settled back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. He felt a bit tired, but not enough for sleep. Marina watched him worriedly, and took the CQ-80 from his hands.

"Hey!" he said indignantly.

She quelled him with a look. "Calm down, Agent 8. I, um… there's something I need to do."

He watched her curiously as she chose Central Station once again, blushing faintly. When the doors opened, she took his hand and led him back out into the tunnels.

"What is it?" he asked.

She didn't answer right away, instead leading him to the other end of the platform, past the thangs (of which there were now two).

"Marina?"

She stopped, and turned back around. They were pretty far from the train now, to the point where it would be fairly difficult to see them from there.

"Agent 8, I…" She hesitated, an obvious blush on her face. "I had a-another way I wanted to, um, help you…"

He raised one eyebrow, and gestured for her to continue.

"In order to, uh, help with your a-anger… I was thinking that maybe, um…" She hesitated, clearly nervous. "Maybe you could, uh, t-take it out on… me…?"

"Wh… huh?" he asked. "No! No way! I'm not gonna hit you, Marina!"

The blush grew, and she shook her head. "N-no, that's not what I meant!" Her fingers played at the nape of her neck. "I was thinking more like, um… s-sex…"

He furrowed his brow. "Sex?"

She paced nervously. "Please don't make me explain it to you, Agent 8… I'm already a mess as it is…"

"But I don't know what you're talking about, Marina."

She buried her face in her hands. "It's, um… it's something that two people do… f-for a lot of reasons, um… like… stress relief…"

"Ah," he said wisely, understanding. "And you're thinking that we could do sex to…"

"Take out your anger," Marina finished. "Instead of… instead of having you punch things…" A short hesitation. "And it's called  _having_  sex, not  _doing_  sex…"

He considered that. "Well… you'd have to tell me what to do. But I guess we could do that."

She nodded. "Then… we can do it now."

"Now?"

She nodded again. "It would be good to teach you now, so I don't have to later…"

He pondered that. "I guess."

She blushed once more, and held his hands in hers. "So… the way you start is with a kiss…"

Agent 8 brought his hands up and placed them on either side of her face. He looked her up and down before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers.

Marina let out a quiet hum of pleasure, and began to kiss him back. Her hands moved down his body before settling on his sides, and she pulled him closer.

His hands wandered down her body, exploring curiously, and he felt her inhale sharply. A moment later, they pulled away slightly, and Marina laid her forehead against Agent 8's. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"You're… better at this than I expected…" she whispered. One hand went up to play with his tentacles idly. "Have you done this before?"

Agent 8 bit his lip and looked away.

Marina squeezed her eyes shut and mentally berated herself. "Sorry… I didn't mean-"

He cut her off with another kiss, shorter than the last. "It's fine…" he whispered back. "What happens next…?"

"Next, we…" She paused, swallowing her nervousness. "We… take off our clothes…"

He moved to step back, hands going to his shirt, but she stopped him. "Sorry… I meant…  _each other's_  clothes…"

As a demonstration, she moved one hand up to his shoulder and started unzipping his top. As she did, he started pulling her shirt up over her head.

Marina opened his shirt at the same time Agent 8 lifted hers off. Both were dropped on the ground without a second thought. Marina lightly ran her hands over his chest, but Agent 8 just stared with wide eyes. Marina couldn't stifle a giggle.

"You like what you see?" she asked coyly.

He nodded, gulping. "Can I touch them…?"

"You can touch whatever you want…" she whispered in his ear.

At that, his hands moved up to cup her voluptuous breasts. He kneaded them gently, feeling the soft flesh fill his hands. Marina let out a quiet squeak of pleasure as he continued.

His eyes were wide with wonder, completely taken aback by this new territory. He barely noticed her reaction to his touch, he was so invested in it.

"A-ah… Eight…" she moaned.

He kept going, occasionally brushing his thumbs over her nipples as well. Her moans increased in pitch as he continued, but she eventually grabbed his wrists and eased his arms back down. "I-I think that's enough for now…"

He blushed. "Sorry… did I get carried away…?"

"No, no," she assured. "It was good… but… we should move on, alright…?"

He nodded. "So… our pants now…?"

She nodded, and hooked her fingers underneath the leather piece he was wearing. She slowly pulled them down, and Agent 8 was left in nothing but his underwear. There was a very obvious bulge.

He blushed a bit, but didn't want to be left behind, so he started on Marina's jeans as well. Her panties were left underneath, and nothing else. They were visibly damp.

"I'll go first this time, okay…?" she said. Without waiting for an answer, she got down on her knees, and tugged his underpants down to join the rest of their clothes. His erection was finally exposed, and he looked away, embarrassed.

His unspoken question was answered when she laid a kiss on the tip. He looked down at her, a bit uncertain, but any protest he might've had died when she trailed a long lick up the underside. He shivered from surprise and pleasure, and leaned one hand against the wall opposite him for support.

Next, she wrapped her lips around the tip and started sucking. Agent 8 couldn't hold back a grunt of pleasure. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt, but it was… there were no words to describe it. All he knew was that he wanted it to continue.

"Ah… M… Marina…" he moaned quietly. He placed his free hand on the back of her head, and started guiding her as she moved back and forth at a steady pace.

She used a hand as well, pumping his cock down to the base as she continued sucking. Agent 8's eyes squeezed shut. "F… fuck… Marina… I can… feel something…!"

She glanced up at him, and continued with her ministrations. It didn't take much longer for Agent 8's orgasm to hit. He broke out in a sweat, and came into her mouth with another moan.

They stayed in that position until his orgasm boiled over, and Marina stood back up and gave him a nervous smile. "Do you wanna try it on me…?"

She didn't have to say anything else. Agent 8 kissed her passionately, pushing her against the wall. He was succumbing to his lust, and didn't care one bit. Marina let out a quiet squeal of surprise, but brought her arms around his back and returned the kiss. Her breasts were pressed against his chest.

He pulled away slightly, but kept her against the wall and ripped off her panties without a hint of restraint. Marina yelped in surprise, waiting to see how he would proceed.

He didn't do anything for a moment, just took a little step back and looked at her body.

"Agent 8…?" she asked quietly.

"Marina…" he said in an awed whisper. "You're gorgeous…"

She gulped. "Well… t-thank you…"

He stepped back toward her and gave her a quick kiss before getting on his knees in front of her. He looked at her entrance curiously, and decided to start by poking around with his fingers, soon followed up by a short lick.

"Oh!" she squeaked. She covered her mouth with one hand as his tongue entered her and explored her insides. He continued rubbing at her with his fingers as well.

Marina's knees were weak, and she had to use one hand to support herself on the wall. The other was on the back of his head now, urging him to keep lavishing her with his tongue. She couldn't stop her moans of pleasure from flowing from her mouth.

Then his tongue hit that special spot, and her eyes flew open. She desperately grinded his face against her pussy, and he took the hint gladly, reaching his tongue as far into her as he possibly could. He caught the wonderfully sweet taste of her juices, and was addicted easily. He could hear her voice getting higher and higher in pitch, and took hold of her behind with one hand to pull her even closer.

Marina's moans grew to an even higher pitch, and she was unable to hold back her release. She came, coating his fingers and tongue in her juices.

Agent 8 pulled away at this, standing back up. Marina, on the other hand, was a mess, shivering and panting quietly. She was still recovering from her orgasm.

He pressed their bodies together again, kissed her gently, and whispered "what's next…?" in her ear.

It took her a moment to respond. She glanced down at his dick, which was hard again – very much so. She gulped, and looked back up at his face. "Now… you… you put it inside me…"

He looked between both of their crotches and gulped, but held Marina close to him. "Alright…"

They were leaning against the wall. Agent 8 kissed her again, and used one hand to guide his cock toward her entrance. He felt a bit apprehensive, if he was being honest, but swallowed the feeling and pushed forward-

And then he was inside her and everything else melted away from them. He forgot about the metro, the thangs, even the promised land – all that mattered was that he was  _inside her_ , and it was the greatest thing he'd ever felt. Her mouth was open in a perfect 'O' shape, and her hands were tight on his shoulders. His hands moved down to her sides, and she was pressed against the wall as he thrusted into her.

He buried his head in her neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there – an instinctual action rather than a conscious one. He could smell a new fragrance on her, and it only boosted his arousal. Marina's voice rose to new heights as he touched her; it was clear that she was feeling it just as much as he was.

This was  _incredible_. He kept moving in and out of her at a steady pace, swear words escaping from his mouth in low tones. His hands wandered, desperate to feel more of her smooth skin.

Marina was in sheer ecstasy, both arms wrapped around him. She needed  _more_. She stood on the tips of her toes, releasing high-pitched moans in a constant stream as he continued to drive himself deep inside her.

Her breathing was heavy. "A… Agent 8…" she whimpered. "You f-feel soooooo gooood…"

He grunted as their hips met once again. "Y-you do too… Marina… I don't ever want this to stop…"

Unfortunately, she could feel her release building up as they spoke. "I'm… I'm gonna cum, Eight…" Her eyes squeezed shut.

He didn't really know how to respond to that, so he stayed silent, instead choosing to speed up his thrusts a bit. He could feel himself nearing the end as well. Marina's voice was just shy of a scream as he thrusted deep inside her one last time, and they came in unison. Their voices mingled, twin moans, as their juices began dripping on the ground between their legs. Once it was all over, they froze in place, with no movement other than their breathing.

It took several seconds, but Marina opened her eyes. They traded gazes, breathing heavily, and she locked their lips once more.

"Eight…" she panted. "T-that… that was incredible…"

He nodded and swallowed. "It… really was… Marina…"

He eased himself out of her, and slowly gathered up his clothes. Marina did the same with hers, and they got dressed in silence.

They were walking back into the train when Marina spoke. "So… do… do you think that will help you?"

He gave her an impish grin. "I think it'll help both of us quite a bit."

{asterisks}

They were back the next day. Agent 8 was just as battered and bruised as before, predictably, and Marina nearly had to stop him from ripping her clothes off right there on the subway car.

Once they arrived, however, there were no delays.

"Eight…!"

He pounded into her with a great deal of force, pushing his cock as deep into her as it would go. One of her legs was slung up over his shoulder, allowing him greater access to her pussy.

Gone was the more sensual lovemaking session from the previous day; Agent 8 had little care for anything but satisfying this primal need. Neither of them had even bothered with completely removing their clothes; Marina's shirt was pulled up far enough to reveal her chest, and her jeans were only halfway down her knees. Agent 8 still wore his shirt as he usually did, and his pants were lowered just barely enough for his cock to be out in the open.

The sound of flash slapping against flesh filled the space as Agent 8 drove himself into her with renewed vigor, joined by Marina's moaning steadily increasing in pitch. This wouldn't last long at all, especially not with the way that Agent 8 was touching her. He groped at her body greedily, no regard left for anything but flesh. He seemed like a completely different person from the innocent one who had made love to her before.

Not that she was complaining. She loved the way that he filled her up. Marina was nearly done, and something told her that Agent 8 was as well.

"Cum for me," he grunted. "Cum, Marina…"

She obliged, throwing her head back with a sweet cry as her orgasm hit her. She could feel him drive himself into her for the final time, and he came as well with a low, throaty sound.

"Ah, fuck…" he whispered.

Marina's body sagged against him, and she let out a quiet sound. "Ah… Eight…"

He reached around and spanked her once, and she squealed. After that, he jerked his hips back and removed his cock from inside her.

"Thank you…" he whispered. "That was wonderful…"

"Any… any time…" she replied. "I loved it… now…" She paused. "Time to get back to work."


End file.
